heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Morrison
Robbie Morrison is a British comics writer most known for his work in the weekly UK title 2000AD, and as the co-creator of popular character and series Nikolai Dante (with Simon Fraser); serialised for 15 years until 2012. Biography As well as Dante other notable works include Shakara (art Henry Flint), Shimura (also notable for mainstream debut of superstar artist Frank Quitely), and stints on Batman (Brendan McCarthy, Walking Dead artist Charlie Adlard), and Spider-Man's Tangled Web (art Jim Mahfood), Wildstorm superhero comics The AuthorityTalking With Authority: Robbie Morrison, Comicon.com, January 13, 2003 and Wildcats. In 2012, he was brought in by Watchmen artist Dave Gibbons to work on digital comic Treatment, which included art by Doug Braithwaite. In June 2013, publishers Jonathan Cape release Drowntown (first part of Graphic Novel with former 2000AD artist Jim Murray). Morrison's writing is noted for an epic, in some ways slightly old-fashioned feel. He has stated in a 2005 interview with the Judge Dredd Megazine that he is interested in reviving comic strips in genres other than science fiction, superhero and fantasy fictions. In addition to his creative duties, Morrison has worked as a consultant for the Scottish Arts Council, promoting the comics format. Quotes * SFX MAGAZINE, June 2013: Drowntown Graphic Novel - 4 stars out of 5. * JIM LEE (CO-PUBLISHER DC ENTERTAINMENT, & BATMAN & SUPERMAN ARTIST): "For one of the nicest gentlemen you will meet in this industry, Robbie Morrison concocts some fiendishly devilish work which knocks you out of your chair, kicks you in the ass and throws you out on the street!" * FRANK QUITELY (ALL-STAR-SUPERMAN, JUPITER'S LEGACY, & WE3 ARTIST): "I've been friends with Robbie Morrison for around 20 years, we've worked together several times and he has got it all. Also, everybody who knows him likes him." * ANNIE PARKHOUSE (LETTERER): I'm always delighted to get one of Robbie's scripts. A realisation that has dawned on me over time is that if you can read the script for a panel or balloon and letter it without going back to check, it's a good script. Awkward sentence structures and waffle just become words, and you don't get into the spirit of it. Robbie's always effortless to read and letter and the story unfolds like magic.Annie Parkhouse interview, Review Bibliography Comics work includes: *''Judge Hershey: ** "The Not-So-Merry Wives of Windsor" (with Xuasus, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #12, 1992) ** "Asylum" (with Siku, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #25-26, 1993) *''Brit-Cit Brute: ** "Brit-Cit Brute" (with Nick Percival, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #31-33, 1993) ** "Trilogy" (with Nick Percival (1), Xuasus (2) and David Millgate (3), in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #60-62, 1994) *''Shimura: ** "Shimura" (with Frank Quitely, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #37-39, 1993) ** "Outcast" (with Colin MacNeil, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #50-55, 1994) ** "Fearful Symmetry" (with Duke Mighten, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #72, 1995) ** "Chambara" (with Robert McCallum, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #73, 1995) ** "The Transcendental Assassin" (with Simon Fraser, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #74, 1995) ** "Heavy Metal" (with Duke Mighten, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #75, 1995) ** "Assassins" (with Robert McCallum and Simon Fraser, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #76-77, 1995) ** "Dragon Fire" (with Simon Fraser, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #14-17, 1996) ** "Angels of Death" (with Lol, in Judge Dredd Mega Special 1996) ** "Ronin Breed" (with Simon Fraser, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #34, 1997) ** "Scary Monsters" (with Lol, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #35, 1997) ** "Executioner" (with Andy Clarke, in Judge Dredd Megazine #224-226, 2004) ** "Deus X" (with Andy Clarke, in Judge Dredd Megazine #228-230, 2005) ** "The Harder They Come" (with Colin MacNeil, in Judge Dredd Megazine #238-243, 2005) *''Judge Dredd: ** "Kinky Boots" (with Paul Grist, ''Judge Dredd Mega Special 1993) ** "It's a Dreddful Life" (with co-writer Jim Alexander and art by Colin MacNeil, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #44-45, 1993–1994) ** "Sinned-in City" (with Adrian Salmon, in Judge Dredd Mega Special 1994) ** "Face of Justice" (with Steve Sampson, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.2 #83, 1995) ** "The Wall" (with Tom Carney, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #2, 1995) ** "Stalking the Law" (with Ashley Sanders, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #4, 1995) ** "Compassion Fatigue" (with Simon Davis, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #8, 1995) ** "High Octane" (with Ray Bryant, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 # 13, 1996) ** "Control " (with Paul Peart, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #18, 1996) ** "Web" (with Cyril Julien, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #19, 1996) ** "Warriors" (with Jack Couvella (1-2) and Andrew Currie (3), in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #31-33, 1997) ** "Something Over My Shoulder is Drooling" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1242, 2001) ** "Word of the Law" (with Cyril Julien, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol.3 #74, 2001) ** "Relentless" (with Colin Wilson, in 2000 AD #1237-1239, 2001) ** "Hellbent" (with Colin Wilson, in 2000 AD #1242, 2001) ** "Cheating Drokkers" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1272, 2001) ** "Born Under a Bad Sign" (with Peter Doherty, in 2000 AD #1275, 2002) ** "Wallcrawlers" (with Robert McCallum, in 2000 AD #1279, 2002) ** "Hard Day's Night" (with pencils by Patrick Goddard and inks by Dylan Teague, in 2000 AD #1239-1241, 2003) ** "Nobody" (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD #1467, 2005) ** "The Incident" (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD #1538, 2007) ** "Shaggy's Big Shoot" (with Mike McMahon, in 2000 AD #1539, 2007) ** "Cycle of Violence" (with Cliff Robinson, in 2000 AD #1549, 2007) ** "Shadowkill" (with Lee Garbett, in Judge Dredd Megazine #254-255, 2007) ** "Nuked!" (with Ian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1576, 2006) ** "Mind Ripper" (with Neil Googe, in Judge Dredd Megazine #272, June 2008) ** "Blindside" (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD #1596-1598, July–August 2008) ** "Firestorm" (with Sam Hart, in 2000 AD #1604-1606, September–October 2008) ** "The Informant" (with Paul Marshall, in 2000 AD #1607, October 2008) ** "Snakebite" (with Kev Walker, in Judge Dredd Megazine #289-290, October–November 2009) ** "Tour of Duty: Lust in the Dust" (with Jon Haward, in 2000 AD #1672-1673, February 2010) ** "Dog Soldiers" (with Leigh Gallagher, in Judge Dredd Megazine #293-294, February–March 2010) *''Wynter: "Cold Justice" (with Kev Walker, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #70, January 1995) *''Tharg's Future Shocks: "The Subliminals" (with David Millgate, in ''2000 AD #927, February 1995) *''Maelstrom'' (with Colin MacNeil, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #73-80, February–May 1995) *''Judge Inspector Inaba'': ** "Babes with Big Bazookas" (with Frank Quitely, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #26, 1996) ** "Big Lix and Flying Kicks" (with Dylan Teague, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #37-38, 1998) *''Nikolai Dante: **''Nikolai Dante: The Romanov Dynasty (November 2004, ISBN 1-904265-20-0): *** "Nikolai Dante" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1035-1041, 1997) *** "The Romanov Dynasty" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1042-1049, 1997) *** "Russia's Greatest Love Machine" (with Chris Weston, in 2000 AD #1066, 1997) *** "The Gentleman Thief" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1067-1070, 1997) *** "The Full Dante" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1071, 1997) *** "Moscow Duellists" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1072-1075, 1997) *** "The Gulag Apocalyptic" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1079-1084, 1998) **''Nikolai Dante: The Great Game'' (March 2005, ISBN 1-904265-32-4): *** "The Trouble with Arbatovs" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1083, 1998) *** "Cruel Britannia" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1084, 1998) *** "The Great Game" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1101-1110, 1998) *** "The Octobriana Seduction" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1113-1116, 1998) *** "Masque of Dante" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1125-1127, 1999) *** "The Moveable Feast" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1128-1130, 1999) *** "Tour of Duty" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1131-1133, 1999) *** "The Cadre Infernale" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1134-1137, 1999) *** "The Hunting Party" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1139-1140, 1999) **''Nikolai Dante: The Courtship of Jena Makarov'' (January 2006, ISBN 1-904265-44-8): *** "Fists of Fury" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1141, 1999) *** "Last Dance of the Trans-Siberian" (with Charlie Adlard, in 2000 AD #1142-1143, 1999) *** "Cruel Seas" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1148-1149, 1999) *** "Requiem for Lost Love" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1150, 1999) *** "The Courtship of Jena Makarov " (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1161-1172, 1999) *** "Love and War" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD prog 2000, 1999) **''Nikolai Dante: Tsar Wars Vol. 1'' (September 2006, ISBN 1-904265-95-2): *** "Rudinshtein Irregulars " (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1183-1190, 2000) *** "Love and War" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1200-1207, 2000) *** "Battleship Potemkin" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1213-1220, 2000) **''Nikolai Dante: Tsar Wars Vol. 2'' (March 2007, ISBN 1-905437-24-2): *** "One Last Night in the House of Sin" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD prog 2001, 2000) *** "The Beguiling" (with Steve Yeowell in 2000 AD #1234-1235, 2001) *** "Fiends" (with Steve Yeowell in 2000 AD #1236-1239, 2001) *** "The Romanov Empire" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1250-1262, 2001) **Uncollected: *** "The Return of the Gentleman Thief" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD Prog 2002 & #1273-1274, 2001–2002) *** "The Romanov Job" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1280-1287, 2002) *** "Hell and High Water" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2003 & #1322-1328, 2002–2003) *** "The Sea Falcon" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2004, 2003) *** "Agent of Destruction" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2005 & #1420-1427, 2004–2005) *** "How could you believe me when I said I loved you when you know I've been a liar all my life?" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1428-1431, 2005) *** "Primal Screams" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1433-1436, 2005) *** "Devil's Deal" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2006, 2005) *** "Usurper" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1487-1489, 2006) *** "The Depths" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1500-1501, 2006) *** "Dragon's Island" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1502-1507, 2006) *** "Sword of the Tsar" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1511-1516, 2006) *** "The Road of Bones" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2007, 2006) *** "Deadlier than the Male" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1518-1520, 2007) *** "Hellfire" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1526-1531, 2007) *** "The Beast of Rudinshtein" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1532-1535, 2007) *** "The Dissenter" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1537, 2007) *** "Thieves' World" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1538-1544, 2007) *** "The Chaperone" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1560-1564, 2007) *** "Destiny's Child" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD Prog 2008, 2007 *** "The Tsar's Daughter" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1578-1580, 2008) *** "Amerika" (with Simon Fraser, in 2000 AD #1589-1599, 2008) *** "Prisoner of the Tzar" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1612-ongoing, 2008) *''Vector 13: ** "Case Ten: Angels" (with Lee Sullivan, in ''2000 AD #1071, 1997) ** "Case Thirteen: Sands of Death" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1074, 1997) *''White Death'' (with Charlie Adlard, 96 pages, Eddie Campbell Comics, 1998 ISBN 1-902429-00-1, AiT/Planet Lar, 2002, ISBN 0-9709360-6-0) *''Pulp Sci-Fi: ** "The Irydian Factor" (with Colin Wilson, in ''2000 AD #1125, 1999) ** "The Big Hit" (with Ben Willsher, in 2000 AD #1130, 1999) ** "Female of the Species" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1149, 1999) ** "War of Words" (with Cliff Robinson, in 2000 AD #1159, 1999) ** "Psico" (with Nigel Raynor, in 2000 AD #1160, 1999) *''Vanguard'' (with Colin MacNeil, in 2000 AD #1212-1219, 2000) *''DeMarco: ** "DeMarco PI" (with Laurence Campbell (pencils) and Dylan Teague (inks), in ''Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #70-71, 2000) ** "Deep Blue Death" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 4 #3-5, 2001) ** "The Fierce and the Furious" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 4 #6-8, 2002) *''Shakara'' (with Henry Flint): ** "Shakara" (in 2000 AD prog 2002 & #1273-1279, 2001–2002, tpb, Rebellion, 56 pages, 2005, ISBN 1-904265-61-8) ** "The Assassin" (in 2000 AD #1441-1449, 2005) ** "The Defiant" (in 2000 AD #1567-1573, 2008) *''The Bendatti Vendetta'' (with John Burns): ** "The Bendatti Vendetta" (in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 4 #13-18, 2002) ** "Blooded" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #209-211, 2003) ** "See Naples and Die" (in Judge Dredd Megazine #234-236, 2005) *''The Authority'' (Wildstorm, vol. 2, 2003–2004): ** Harsh Realities (collects vol 2 #0-5, 160 pages, Titan Books, ISBN 1-84023-853-4, Wildstorm, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0278-0) ** Fractured Worlds (collects vol 2 #6-14, 206 pages, Titan Books, ISBN 1-84023-988-3, Wildstorm, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0300-0) *''Wildcats: Nemesis'' (with Talent Caldwell, 9-issue limited series, tpb, 208 pages, 2006, ISBN 1-4012-1105-4) *''Marauder'' (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD Prog 2009 and #1617-1627, 2008–2009) *''Hondo-City Justice'' (with Neil Googe, in Judge Dredd Megazine #300-303, August–November 2010) * Treatment (brought in by Dave Gibbons to work on the legendary Watchman artist's digital comic. Included art by Dougie Braithwaite) * Drowntown (first part of Graphic Novel, published by Jonathan Cape, 20 June 2013). Awards * 2002: Won "Best Character" Eagle Award, for Nikolai Dante | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = Notes References * * *Robbie Morrison at Barney External links * (cache) archived January 4, 2008 Interviews *Interview by Jim Lee, Newsarama, September 1, 2004 }} Category:Living people